1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a highly portable computer reduced in size, weight, and power consumption with a minimum decrease in performance and the system of the computer, and more particularly to a computer that has a removable input/output device with a processor and enables the main-body computer to be remotely controlled via data communications using the input/output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Primary output devices such as the liquid crystal monitor of a notebook computer and primary input devices such as keyboards and touch pads are fixed to a computer main body and are usually not separable or removable therefrom. That is, these primary input devices and output devices cannot be connected to other computers and used as an input/output device.
As described above, the input device and the output device are not separable from the computer main body, which results in the following inconveniences. First, the entire computer, that is, the CPU, hard disk, etc., of the computer main body that consume large amounts of power are necessary in order to operate the computer main body. This yields low performance with respect to power consumption in the case of operating the computer with a battery where the computer is carried about. Further, the CPU of the computer main body, its heat sink, and the hard disk of the computer main body, which are necessary to operate the computer main body, are heavy. This yields low performance with respect to weight. Further, the CPU of the computer main body, its heat sink, and the hard disk of the computer main body necessary to operate the computer main body are voluminous. This yields low performance with respect to volume. Further, the entire computer is always necessary at the time of use in order to operate the computer main body. Therefore, the entire computer is likely to be stolen particularly in the case of a notebook computer, which is very likely to result in leakage (disclosure) of hard disk data. Further, principal components such as a CPU and a hard disk are closely connected to other components of the computer. Therefore, in order to replace such principal components, it is necessary to take the computer main body apart, which is a very difficult operation.
Further, neither an input device nor an output device in the conventional desktop computer has a processor that autonomously operates. Therefore, even if it is desired that the input or output device be separated from the computer, the input or output device has no function of directly or remotely operating the computer main body.
Regarding the desktop computer, it is often the case that its external devices such as an image display unit such as a liquid crystal display; and input devices such as a keyboard, a touch pad, a mouse, and a trackball are sufficiently usable in terms of function while its internal processor or storage unit has become obsolete with the passage of time. Accordingly, in this case, it is possible to replace only the main body of the desktop computer while continuing to use the image display unit and the input devices.
In the case of the conventional notebook computer, however, if its internal processor or storage unit has become obsolete with the passage of time, the entire notebook computer is no longer usable although its image display unit such as a liquid crystal display and its input devices such as a keyboard, a touch pad, a mouse, and a trackball are often sufficiently operable in terms of function.
Further, in the case of using a notebook computer at an outside location and using a desktop computer back at a base location (for example, an office), an image display unit and an input device are separately required for the desktop computer although the notebook computer has an image display unit and an input device. It is possible for the notebook computer to virtually display an image of the external computer (desktop computer) or make input to the external computer by logging on the desktop computer using a network logon function. However, settings required for this, such as software preparation and settings, and network settings, are complicated. Further, since the connection is established through a network, the connection depends on the condition of the network to be unstable, thus causing a delay in screen display or input operation.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-189516 discloses a process control computer system that remotely starts and stops another computer. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-312068 discloses a notebook personal computer that carries two liquid crystal screens at the same time. This personal computer displays the screen of the computer on an external liquid crystal display unit. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-246634 discloses an information processing apparatus and an information storage device for the information processing apparatus, that is, discloses a computer removable from a display unit. This technique is for reducing the size and weight of a computer main body. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 5-94250 discloses a computer in which part of an input device is removable. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-97440 discloses a computer diagnostic apparatus that enables recovery of a primary computer by transmitting the self-diagnosis results of the primary computer to a separable secondary computer and analyzing the self-diagnosis results. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-259003 discloses a space-saving information processor including a computer having a housing as wide as a display unit. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-89855 discloses an electronic apparatus and a function expansion unit that expands functions of the electronic apparatus by having the electronic apparatus connected thereto. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3064588 discloses a connection structure of a signal line of the liquid crystal display of a notebook personal computer for facilitating connection and separation of the signal line of the liquid crystal display and a motherboard. Further, Japanese Patent No. 3283853 discloses a docking station including a function expansion unit that expands functions of an electronic apparatus by having the electronic apparatus connected thereto.